Metal Matt's Bride Of Chucky
by Metal Matt
Summary: A re-imagining of Bride Of Chucky, where aspiring rock star and serial killer Metal Matt joins forces with Chucky and Tiffany to wreak havoc.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

PROLOGUE:

It's a dark and rainy night, like it always is in Metal City. It practically rained all the time. It pretty much just came with the territory. Not to mention, it was dark all the time. It was always nighttime. A lot of people didn't like that, but a few certain people did. We see a police officer grabbing the remains of a doll from a storage locker. He then drives to an unforeseen location. The camera then pans out to reveal that it is actually the Good Guys factory, albeit in deteriorating shape. It had never been the same since a doll attempted to kill a kid and his adoptive sister. The building was in poor shape, plain and simple. The interior was full of cobwebs and a corpse with plastic doll eyes shoved inside his eye sockets. It was like nobody had stepped inside the place for years. The cop gets out of his car, itself deteriorating as well. He was still unsure why he was given this old hunk of junk to begin with. Suddenly, a mysterious woman walks inside. The woman has somewhat short blond hair, and is wearing a leather outfit that is very revealing, showing off her curvy figure, including shapely legs and big breasts.

"Well, here it is, Miss..." The officer stammered.

"Tiffany's the name." The mysterious woman replied. Tiffany didn't bother to ask for the officer's name. Not like it would matter.

"Miss Tiffany." The officer said. "Well, thi-"

"Hold on." Tiffany cuts off. "Someone else is coming. A very, very, close friend. Ah, here he is."

A black 1999 Lincoln Town Sedan appears at the entrance way of the abandoned factory. It was a great car, the kind of car you would take a girl for a Sunday drive with and go really fast to turn her on. A figure opens the door and climbs out and walks towards the two. The mysterious figure towers over the two like he is Peter Steele of Type O Negative. The figure has long, teased up jet black hair, a jet-black goatee, and is wearing a ribcage t-shirt and a leather trench coat, as well as leather pants and classic Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers. The ribcage shirt might as well have been an iconic item, like the golden idol from Raiders Of The Lost Ark. It was even reported that some areas worshiped it. The man looked like a rock star, so much so the officer was wondering if he was a rock star. But alas, he was not. But it was his dream. It was his dream to leave Metal City forever and go to Los Angeles and become a rock star, where everyone would know his name. But that dream was a long way off. Lita Ford's "Betrayal" plays in the background to emphasize Metal Matt's rock star persona he had created for himself. It fit him well.

"Sorry I'm late." The figure apologized.

"You must be..." The officer asked before the figure cuts him off.

"Metal Matt." The man reveals.

"Metal Matt." The officer says, somewhat impressed. "Nice to meet someone as fashionable as yourself."

Metal Matt chuckled at the statement. "Well, I pride myself on looking different. I'm not like everybody else." Metal Matt quipped.

"Anyway," Tiffany said, wanting to return to the reason the three of them were there to begin with, "You promised us something."

"Yes, yes, I've got it." The exasperated officer said, just wanting to return home. He soon would. "The price is $500."

The cop wasn't as idiotic as he looked. Metal Matt and Tiffany, mainly Metal Matt, scoffed at this. He knew it would cost a pretty penny, but he wasn't expecting the price to be that high.

"$500?" Metal Matt balked. "This isn't a bootleg copy of The Star Wars Holiday Special, it's a doll!

The officer looked at Metal Matt strangely. He considered raising the price due to his outburst.

"Oh, whatever," Metal Matt gave in, "Here ya go."

Metal Matt and Tiffany gave the cop a combination of money, all equaling up to $500. It was going to cost them quite a bit, but both of them knew it would be worth it. The officer hands them the trash bag containing the remains of the doll.

"Thanks, Officer." Tiffany told the cop.

"You two have a good night, alright?" The cop wished the two. Though he only half heartily meant it. The two could go to Hell for all he cared.

"Oh, one more thing Officer." Metal Matt stopped the cop.

Metal Matt then pulls out his knife. He knew things were going to get messy, so he brought protection. He stabbed the cop in the heart. Metal Matt ended up pulling the heart out of the cop's chest. It was the first time Metal Matt had ever pulled out a human heart. It was rather strange. It was still beating. It had an irregular beat. Metal Matt assumed that the cop had Wolff-Parkinson-White Syndrome, where the heart beats faster than normal. Metal Matt stared intently at the heart. He was fascinated by it. It was both one of the strangest and beautiful things he had ever seen. Metal Matt threw the heart down and finished the job. He slashed the cop's throat, puncturing his carotid artery. Tiffany then pulled out her own knife and decapitated the cop. His head rolled through the factory. It reminded Metal Matt of that old Judas Priest song, "Some Heads Are Gonna Roll" from their 1984 album Defenders Of The Faith.

Tiffany smiled as she held up the trash bag containing the doll for both her and Metal Matt to see.

"We're finally reunited." She exclaimed.

The two went home with their old new friend in tow. 


	2. Chapter 2: He's Back

Metal Matt and Tiffany arrive at their trailer. Some would call it ugly, but the two of them were proud to live there. The two entered and started working on their respective projects. Tiffany worked on Chucky, while Metal Matt was working on what he called "a secret project". Tiffany had no idea what it was going to be, but Metal Matt mentioned it was going to be a Halloween gift. She was excited. In the meantime, Tiffany would work on putting Chucky back together. It was going to be a tough job, as Chucky was cut to bits and pieces. Still, Tiffany knew she could do it. She stitched him up, put some staples in him, dressed him, and Chucky was back and better than ever. At the same time, Metal Matt finished his own project and put it under a blanket it for safekeeping. All that they had to do was say the chant.

Meanwhile, a car pulls up to a white mansion. A teenage boy gets out. He is a blonde young man with earrings. He is wearing a black suit with a black bow tie and is holding an orchid flower. He knocks on the door. A slightly overweight middle aged man with thinning black hair answers the door.

"Hello, I'm Chief Kincaid, Jade's uncle." The man says to the teenager.

"David Collins. Nice to meet you." The young man says to Chief Kincaid.

"Nice to meet you.". Chief Kincaid politely says. "Jade, David's here."

No answer.

"JAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDEEEEEEE!" Chief Kincaid screams.

A young woman, around 17, walks downstairs. She is dressed in a traditional Chinese red dress, and has long blonde hair.

"Warren, don't scream." Jade tells her uncle.

"You look lovely tonight." David compliments Jade. "She's in good hands, sir."

"Have fun you crazy kids." Chief Kincaid tells David and Jade as they walk out the door.

The two get in David's car and drive off. The Chief's expression quickly turns from happiness to grimace as he calls a man on his cell phone.

"She just left." Kincaid tells the man on the phone. He then hangs up. Kincaid knew what Jade was up to.

David is driving down the highway, with the Screamin' Cheetah Wheelies' "Boogie King" loudly playing on the car stereo in the background. Suddenly, a young man pops up from the backseat. It turns out to be a young man named Jesse, who is truly dating Jade. David didn't mind this, as he was gay, and had no interest in Jade whatsoever, and was simply helping out his friends.

"You look drop dead gorgeous." Jesse complimented Jade. "Come here."

Jade goes into the backseat with Jesse and the two start making out like animals.

"So I take it Warren fell for it?" Jesse asked.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Jade answered.

"Is he in love with David?" Jesse jokingly asked.

"I don't think so. I'm not making that mistake again." David said. "Kevin was way too needy. From now on, it's either lawyer or nothing."

The three continue to drive down the highway until they hear a police siren. The three pull over.

"Christ it's Needlenose." Jesse complained, referring to the cop that just pulled them over. What does he want now?"

Officer Norton "Needlenose" Michaels was a cop who worked for Chief Kincaid. He was practically his second in command. His deputy, so to speak. Kincaid paid him extra to keep an eye on Jesse and Jade. Chief Kincaid didn't like Jesse for reasons that even Needlenose didn't know. He found this strange, considering that Kincaid often told him everything. He didn't ask questions, though. As long as he got his extra money, he couldn't have cared less.

"Hello!" Needlenose said to the teens. Chief Kincaid got out of the police car and approached the three teens.

"Well, well, well, I guess some things never change." Kincaid said. "Jade, get out of the car."

"Why?" Jade asked, though there was no point in saying that. She knew exactly why she was being forced out of the car.

"I told you, I don't want you seeing this pathetic loser." Kincaid answered.

"Bite me." Jade angrily said.

"Jade, next year when you turn 18, you can go to hell for all I care. But until then I'm stuck with you, so come on. When we get home, you and I are going to have a long talk about your recent behavior." Kincaid sternly said.

"You can't keep us apart!" Jesse piped in.

"Just in case you forgot, I'm the chief of police, kid. I can do whatever the hell I want." Kincaid bragged. "And don't you forget that. Stay away from my niece."

Jade and Kincaid drove back home. Jesse had a look of disdain on his face. He had to do something about this. And soon.

Meanwhile, back at the trailer home, Metal Matt and Tiffany are setting up a resurrection ritual. Tiffany is reading a book called "Voodoo For Dummies" and Metal Matt is lighting candles.

"Are you ready?" Tiffany asked Metal Matt.

"You know it!" Metal Matt enthusiastically answered back.

Tiffany reads a passage from the book.

"Ade due damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau haberdasher of wood chaloitte. Secoise entienne but death pea. Morteisma place of vocuier of mieu vochette. Endenlieu for boisette damballa! Endenlieu for boisette damballa! Endenlieu for boisette damballa! Awake!" Tiffany passionately chants.

Nothing happens.

"AWAKE!" Tiffany screams.

Nothing happens.

"Awake, awake, awake!" Tiffany pleads.

Nothing happens.

Tiffany throws the book across the room.

"Told you that book was a crock." Metal Matt said.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Tiffany goes to answer it. The door opens and a man named Damien Baylock is there. He has long jet black hair, black lipstick and eyeshadow, a tight black sleeveless shirt, numerous tattoos, and black spandex pants.

"Hi Tiffany! Hi Metal Matt!" Damien tells them.

"What do you want?" Both Metal Matt and Tiffany say in unison.

"Come on, let me in, I'll freeze to death out here!" Damien pleaded.

"Promises, promises..." Tiffany said.

Metal Matt and Tiffany let him in. Metal Matt gets a good look at Damien. He is appalled at the lack of originality with his look.

"What the- what the hell are you wearing?" Metal Matt asked Damien.

"Well I-" Damien answered before Metal Matt cut him off.

"Don't answer that. You look like Marilyn Manson's mistress! Are you trying to look like me? Shave your stupid head. Are you trying to be like Metal Matt? You'll never look like Metal Matt." Metal Matt chastised Damien.

"Anyway, Tiffany, I got something for you." Damien says.

Damien hands Tiffany a picture of a seemingly blood splattered man.

"Whoa. This is great!" Tiffany said, impressed. "You finally killed someone! Did he scream a lot, was it really bloody- wait a minute. I recognize the nail polish. You never killed anybody. Did you! Did You?"

C'mon, Tiffany, I'm working up to it." Damien weakly said.

"Tiff, why do we hang out with him again?" Metal Matt asked. Tiffany seemed to be thinking the same thing. It was a valid question.

"Meh, it gives us something to do." Tiffany responded.

That was true. Usually, at this time of night, Metal Matt and Tiffany would make love, and it would be some of the best times of their lives. Of course, they couldn't do that with Damien inside their home.

"Hey, I have an idea, let's mess with him." Metal Matt suggested.

"Good idea!" Tiffany praised. "Damien, can you see if my... lipstick is under the couch?"

Damien gets down on the floor and searches for Tiffany's lipstick, to no avail.

"There's nothing under here." Damien points out.

Suddenly, a spider drops onto Damien's face.

"Oh, Charlotte, how did you get out?" Tiffany asked. Metal Matt had let her out. Tiffany thought that was a great idea on Metal Matt's part. He knew how much spiders freaked people out. Metal Matt loved spiders. The way they moved and the way they trap, kill, and eat their prey. They could be quite deadly, especially with their poisonous venom. Metal Matt thought something like that was darkly beautiful. The fact that a person could very well die from a spider's venom turned both Metal Matt and Tiffany on.

Suddenly, the power went out. This wasn't surprising, as the power often went out.

"GOOD GOD, THE POWER WENT OUT AGAIN?" Metal Matt screamed from the other room. He hated when something like this happened."

Damien suddenly appears in Metal Matt and Tiffany's bed.

"Do you know what the French call an orgasm? Le petit morte. "The little death". Come on Tiffany, let's die a little." Damien said.

Chucky suddenly appears on the couch, startling Tiffany. Damien joins Metal Matt and Tiffany on the couch.

"Ugh, where did you find this thing?" Said Damien, somewhat disgusted.

"Me and Metal Matt got it from the cops. We stitched him back together. It's the doll from those murders back in '88." Tiffany explained.

"Ah, '88. What a year that was. Great music, great movies. The year I both lived and died." Metal Matt lamented.

"Oh, Chucky? I knew you and Metal Matt were obsessed, but really?" Damien said.

"We are not obsessed, Marilyn." Metal Matt said. "Alicia Silverstone in The Crush, that's obsessed. Edward Nygma in Batman Forever is obsessed. We are not obsessed."

"Well, I thought he would make an interesting toy. Hey, do you want to play?" Tiffany asked.

"Okay." Damien replied.

Tiffany handcuffs Damien to her bed and sits Chucky on top of him.

"Now, you watch me. All three of you." Tiffany said to Damien, Chucky, and Metal Matt.

This is always a treat. Metal Matt thought to himself. She is so very sexy.

"You know," Tiffany said, "There's something I never told you about Chucky."

"Don't tell me he's one of those dolls that crap their pants." Damien replied.

" I wouldn't talk that way about Chucky if I were you." Tiffany warned. "You see, me, Metal Matt, and Chucky all lived together for years. Of course that was before the cops killed him, before he transferred his soul into that doll there. These two, Chucky and Metal Matt, I love them."

"C'mon, baby," Damien said, " Little Chucky here ain't big enough to take care of a woman like you."

Suddenly, Chucky came alive.

"It ain't the size that counts. It's what you do with it." Chucky said to Damien.

Chucky turns around and tears out Damien's lip piercing. Chucky then suffocates Damien with a pillow.

"Hey, Chucky." Tiffany said.

"Hey. Hey, Metal Matt." Chucky said.

"What's up, Chucky." Metal Matt said with a lack of interest.

"Don't tell me you were with this joke." Chucky said, hoping it wasn't true.

"Ten years is a long time, Chucky. Besides I was never actually with him. You know me. I'll kill anybody, but I'll only sleep with someone I love." Tiffany said.

"Glad to have you back Chucky." Metal Matt lied. He didn't really want to have Chucky back. He loved having Tiffany all to himself. But there was nothing he could do now.

"I'll go get dinner started." Metal Matt said to the now reunited couple.

Jade and Chief Kincaid are back at their mansion. Jade is sitting on the couch while Chief Kinkaid is pacing back and forth through the living room.

"You know Jade," Kincaid began his lecture, "You really took the cake this time."

"Oh man, there's cake?" Jade jokingly answered. Kincaid didn't appreciate the humorous antidote.

"I have told you time and time again that I don't want you seeing this guy." Kincaid sternly told Jade.

"But I love him." Jade said.

"Believe it or not Jade," Kincaid said, "I actually have your best interests in mind. I'm only doing what your mom wante-"

"Can we please not talk about my parents? Besides my parents liked all my friends." Jade interrupted.

"Apparently they never saw him." Kincaid lamented to himself. "He's trailer park trash in every sense of the word."

Jade stood up.

"Warren, for the last time, I'm-"

Jade is knocked to the floor by a punch from Kincaid. Blood pours profusely from her nose.

"Look, Jade, I am tired of playing nice. I didn't like your parents and I didn't like you. You're not going to be with him and that's final." Kincaid stated.

Kincaid then took Jade up to his room and locked the door and closed the blinds. He didn't want anyone to see what he was about to do.

Meanwhile, Metal Matt, Tiffany, and Chucky are partying in their trailer. Blondie's "Call Me" is playing on the stereo.

"I love this song. It's so great." Metal Matt said. While the song wasn't necessarily his style of music, it was pretty good. And who was Metal Matt to turn down good music?

Tiffany, holding Chucky, walks over to the stove, where Swedish Meatballs are sitting in a pot.

"Look Chucky, me and Metal Matt made Swedish Meatballs for you. It's your favorite." Tiffany said, adoringly.

"Honey, you two shouldn't have!" Chucky said.

"Well, we wanted tonight to be perfect." Tiffany said.

Tiffany brings Chucky over to a platform. Chucky looks at some type of playpen that is sitting in the living room.

"Tiff," Chucky said, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a playpen, for the nursery." Tiffany explained. "You know, I still have the ring."

"What ring?" Chucky asked. Tiffany had a confused look on her face.

"The ring you left for me. I found it on the mantle the night you were killed. I've never taken it off." Tiffany explained.

"That's kind of creepy." Metal Matt pointed out.

"Oh, that's Vivian Van Pelt's ring!" Chucky suddenly remembered.

"Who? Tiffany asked.

"Vivian Van Pelt. She was pretty easy to kill. Then again, there wasn't much to kill, anyway, if you know what I mean." Metal Matt explained.

"Yeah, that ring's worth 5, 6 grand." Chucky said.

"You mean, you weren't going to ask me to marry you?" Tiffany asked, hoping she wasn't going to hear what she thought she was going to hear.

"What, are you nuts? HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! You thought- HAHAHA!" Chucky laughed hysterically. The idea of him and Tiffany getting married seemed foolish to him.

"I can't believe it." Tiffany sadly said, devastated.

"Now what we've got to do is to get me out of this body once and for all." Chucky said.

"No. I think I prefer you like this, you're kind of cute. Is the little baby ticklish?" Tiffany said.

Tiffany tickles Chucky for a while. Tiffany then drops Chucky into the playpen and locks it.

"OK, OK, you're still hung up on the domestic thing, no problem, we'll get hitched." Chucky lied. He just wanted to get out of this contraption. He had no time for stuff like this.

"My mother always used to say that love would set me free." Tiffany lamented. "But that's not true, Chucky. I've been a prisoner of your love for over ten years. Now it's payback time."

"Metal Matt, let me out of here!" Chucky bellowed.

"NO!" Metal Matt declined. "Besides, I don't know where the key is."

"Sweet dreams." Tiffany sarcastically said to Chucky.

Later that night, Tiffany is sleeping in her and Metal Matt's bed, though Damien's corpse is still handcuffed to the bed. Metal Matt is forced to sleep on the floor next to the nursery.

"Hey, Metal Matt! You're still up? Why aren't you sleeping in the bed?" Chucky questioned.

"Well, someone's kind of taken my spot." Metal Matt explained. "Besides, I can barely sleep anyway. I'm a night owl, a creature of the night."

"Wait, you've slept with Tiffany the entire ten years?" Chucky asked, outraged.

"...I'd rather not say anything." Metal Matt could have said something, but decided not to. He could have. After all, Chucky was locked away. There was nothing he could do.

"Why did you say that anyway? Who wouldn't want to marry Tiffany? She's a really cool chick. I'd totally marry her in a heartbeat." Metal Matt asked.

"It was a mistake. I'm not one for commitment." Chucky confessed.

"Whatever, dude. I'm going sleep in the bathtub. Good night." Metal Matt said, as he grabbed his pillow and blanket and went into the bathroom to get some peace and quiet.

The next day, Jesse is shown washing his van, while Tiffany is just waking up.

"Hey, Tiffany. Good morning!" Metal Matt greeted Tiffany. Today was Halloween. He had a surprise for her.

"Good morning. Were you up all night?" Tiffany asked.

"Kind of. You know me, I can never really sleep for too long. Besides, I was making you this. Close your eyes. OK, now open them." Metal Matt said.

Metal Matt reveals a doll that resembles Tiffany. The doll has long bleached blond hair, black lipstick and eye shadow, a beauty mark, a wedding dress, a leather jacket, and black boots.

"Metal Matt, it's beautiful! I love it!" Tiffany said. This must have been his Halloween present he was teasing. She was thrilled.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm going into town, you need anything?" Metal Matt asked.

"Hmm... Surprise me." Tiffany seductively said.

"Alright. See ya later, Tiff." Metal Matt said.

They kiss each other goodbye and Metal Matt rides off on his black motorcycle, named "Black Sunshine". It was a cool vehicle, the perfect thing for Metal Matt. Tiffany is dragging a suitcase filled with Damien's body.

"Jesse! Jesse! Can you come help me real quick?" Tiffany asked him.

"Sure." Jesse reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Tiffany said. "I'm getting rid of this, bringing it to the Goodwill. So, are you doing anything tonight? I know a place, we can get a couple drinks."

"No, I'm with someone." Jesse said. He didn't really want to be with Tiffany anyway. Too weird for her own good, he thought.

"That's a shame. All the good guys are taken." Tiffany said.

"Well, bye." Jesse said, hoping to get out of this awkward, one sided conversation.

"Wait, Jesse. Treat her right." Tiffany said.

"Excuse me?" Jesse asked.

"Treat her right. Never take her for granted. It's like my mother always used to say, "Women spend all day slaving away over a hot stove, the least the man can do is wash the dishes." She was kind of a philosopher, my mom. Well, bye." Tiffany said.

"Bye." Jesse said, as he got in his van and drove downtown.

Later, a sign saying "PUPPET SHOW AT 8:00 P.M." is seen. A mini-stage is later seen by their trailer home, where Tiffany is seen with Chucky, who has strings attached to him. He is treated like a marionette, constantly being embarrassed and humiliated by various dolls, including the Tiffany mini doll created by Metal Matt.

"Step right up and see this pathetic puppet, afraid of commitment!" Tiffany said, mocking Chucky.

Chucky glared angrily at Tiffany. She's not going to get away with this, Chucky thought.

After the show ends, Tiffany brings everything back into their home. Chucky cuts his strings while Tiffany is still in the house. Tiffany comes out and notices that Chucky is gone. Chucky then pops up from under the Puppet Show sign, and drowns her in the lake by their home. Chucky later drags Tiffany into the trailer home. Chucky places Tiffany's corpse next to the mini doll. He was planning something devious.

"Ade due damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau haberdasher of wood chaloitte. Secoise entienne but death pea. Morteisma place of vocuier of mieu vochette. Endenlieu for boisette damballa! Endenlieu for boisette damballa! Endenlieu for boisette damballa!" Chucky chanted.

Nothing happened.

"Awake! Awake!"

Nothing happened.

"What a crock." Chucky said. How could it not have worked?

Behind Chucky, Tiffany comes back to life, now inside the body of the mini doll.

"AHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Tiffany screams.

Tiffany punches Chucky to the ground. He gets up.

"You got your wish. You're mine now, doll. And if you know what's good for you, you are going to love, honor, and obey!" Chucky demanded.

"I wouldn't marry you if you had the body of G.I. Joe!" Tiffany stated.

"You're in a doll's body now. Now's not the time to get picky." Chucky said.

"Grrr..." Tiffany growled. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her. There was only one person that could get her out of this predicament, and it wasn't Chucky...  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Road Trip

Metal Matt is at the Gasworks, at the bar. He orders his usual. A Red Kool-Aid. He loved this drink. Always has and always will. Metal Matt took a swig of his drink. It was good. Like it always was. But the Kool-Aid was the furthest thing from his mind right now. His mind was on Tiffany. It always was, but tonight, Metal Matt was thinking about her more than ever. Her somewhat short, but sexy blonde hair. Her magnificent breasts. Those long legs that seemed to go on for forever. Her bubbly and fun personality. To Metal Matt, Tiffany was the total package. Which is why it was so confusing to Metal Matt as to why Tiffany wanted to be with Chucky. What did Chucky have that Metal Matt didn't? Why would Tiffany want to be with someone as abusive and wrong for her as Chucky? Metal Matt simply didn't get it. It was tearing his heart in two that he couldn't be with a woman that he loved with all his heart and soul. Metal Matt was thinking about all the times he and Tiffany shared together. They had so many great memories. Going to get Motley Crue's 1994 self-titled album, watching The Simpsons together, playing the Mario and Legend Of Zelda games together, and going to see Halloween 6: The Curse Of Michael Myers together, and getting kicked out for making out in a public theater. After all, blood and gore turned them on. Then, a nasty customer kicked Metal Matt out of his seat. The man was bald, with a flames tattoo over his head and decked out in biker gear.

"Don't know what you're doing, freak, but this is my seat here." The biker said.

Metal Matt didn't appreciate this one bit. He had never seen this guy before in the bar. Hell, Metal Matt went to it all the time, that might as well be his chair.

"Who are you calling a freak?" Metal Matt retorted. Metal Matt was ready to fight.

"Bring it on!" The biker challenged. Metal Matt was going to enjoy this.

Metal Matt easily took the biker and held him over his head, astonishing everybody in the Gasworks. They simply couldn't believe that this was possible. But it was. Metal Matt then took a bottle of beer and smashed it. Metal Matt took the shard of glass and stuck it in the biker's left eye. The biker screamed in pain. Metal Matt twisted the bottle around before finally removing it, along with the biker's left eye. It was dripping with blood. There was nothing like a good eye gouging. Metal Matt exited the bar. Perhaps that would be the last time anybody would mess with him. He decided to hop on Black Sunshine and go back home.

Meanwhile, back at the trailer home, Chucky and Tiffany are reading Voodoo For Dummies.

"Face facts, Tiff. You need me if you want to be human again. And we can only do it with this." Chucky said.

Chucky turned to a chapter in the book called "The Heart Of Damballa". It featured an illustration of an ancient amulet.

""The Heart Of Damballa". What the hell is that?" Tiffany asked.

"An amulet!" Chucky said, frustrated. "We need it to transfer our souls into human bodies."

"Where is it?" Tiffany asked.

"I was wearing it the night I was gunned down. It was buried, with my corpse, in Hackensack, New Jersey." Chucky explained.

"Alright, let's go." Tiffany said. This would be easier than I thought, Tiffany thought.

"Oh, sure. You can work the pedals and I'll steer. WE'RE DOLLS, IDIOT!" Chucky said, clearly aggravated.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Tiffany screamed, then started sobbing.

What did I get myself into... Chucky thought. At this point, it was a valid question. All this trouble just to get into a doll body. Was it really worth it?

Metal Matt walks into the trailer home. He searched for Tiffany, but was not able to find her, unaware of what has happened while he was gone.

"Tiffany, where are you? Hey Chucky. You've seen Tiffany?" Metal Matt asked Chucky.

"Yeah, she's right here." Chucky said, not bothering to explain what exactly had happened.

"Um, in case you don't know, that's a doll."

Metal Matt looked closely at the doll. It was the Tiffany doll that he had created. Then it sank in.

"Crap on a stick. Tell me you didn't." Metal Matt said, in disbelief. How could this have happened?

"I had to. She deserved it." Chucky unabashedly said.

"Come here." Metal Matt demanded to Chucky.

Metal Matt kicks Chucky in the crotch. Chucky screams in pain, much to Metal Matt's surprise.

"AHH, JESUS CHRIST, THAT HURT!" Chucky exclaimed in pain.

"Wait, that hurt?" Metal Matt asked, surprised Chucky could feel pain down there. "Er, I mean, that's right, it hurts!"

"I'm anatomically correct." Chucky said weakly.

"Really?" Tiffany asked, intrigued by this new... development, so to speak.

"Who was the person that came up with that?" Metal Matt rhetorically asked.

"Anyway, Metal Matt, do you know anything about this Heart Of Damballa thing?" Tiffany asked. She figured that if anybody would know the history of something like this, it would be Metal Matt.

"Sure. In fact, I know how it came about. Once upon a time, There was a man named The Great Damballa, which is what he called himself. He was some type of doctor. Everyone believed he was a quack. Absolutely nuts. He believed himself to be the creator of life and believed that he could save lives, but for a price. Eventually he created an ancient gold amulet. The material was centuries old. Like, about 16th century material. It's been around for practically forever. Before you two. Before me. Before most of the people that currently live in Metal City. He injected his own blood into it, which is why the center glass object is red." Metal Matt explained. Chucky and Tiffany listened intently.

"There was only one made, and it has been passed down from generation to generation. I'm assuming John gave it to you."

Metal Matt was referring to John, AKA Dr. Death, as he liked to call himself. John was at one time Metal Matt's voodoo teacher, before dropping out to learn about it himself. Metal Matt never cared for John's style of teaching. Chucky stayed on, learning all he could about voodoo. He felt that someday, it would come in handy, though in the back of his mind, he sometimes thought it was all fake. Fiction. Make believe.

Metal Matt continued on with his story.

"Legend has it that whoever wears it, and says his chant can transfer their soul into another object, living, dead, or inanimate."

"Well, that was informative." Chucky said, admittedly impressed with Metal Matt's knowledge of voodoo and the Heart Of Damballa amulet.

"Well, I always took it more seriously than you did. You just didn't want to die. But I knew that there was more to voodoo than that. But anyway, I will help you, as long as when you do this, You take me to Hollywood, and I never see you again. Tiffany you can visit me, of course." Metal Matt said.

Metal Matt was 100% serious. While he loved living in Metal City, there seemed to be no reason to stay. Tiffany's human body was dead, so Metal Matt couldn't be with her. He wasn't going to stay with her dead body. Been there, done that.

"How are we going to do that? You don't have your driver's license anymore." Tiffany said. Metal Matt was a rather reckless driver.

"I know. I run over several old ladies and kids, and they give you the riot act. Well don't worry. I have an idea."

Metal Matt picks up the phone and calls Jesse.

Jesse answered. He didn't know Metal Matt very well, but he decided to talk to him anyway.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just mail the dolls?" Jesse questioned.

"These dolls are very special." Metal Matt explained.

"Special?" Jesse asked. What was so special about these particular dolls?

"I mean, there's 500 bucks in it for you if you get them there by tomorrow. No questions asked. I'll have to go with them, though for... insurance policies. Between you and me, I don't trust the person that's buying these dolls." Metal Matt said.

"I'll do it. But I want a thousand." Jesse said. He knew this might be pushing it a little bit, but he was planning for him and Jade. Anything less was unacceptable.

"OK, fine, you greedy little s***. We can give you half now and our friends in Jersey will give you the rest. The key's under the mat." Metal Matt said. He hung up.

Jesse arrives at the trailer home. He knocks on the door. Metal Matt answers.

"Hey, what's up? Here's 500 big ones. We need to go to Hackensack Cemetery. You know where that is?" Metal Matt asked him.

"Yeah. Cemetery?" Jesse asked.

Why a cemetery? Jesse thought to himself. That was a strange destination. However, Metal Matt said "no questions asked", and Jesse knew better than to piss Metal Matt off.

The four of them get into the van and go to Jade's house. Jade sees Jesse's van drive up. Jesse gets out of the van, while Chucky, Tiffany, and Metal Matt stay in.

"Jesse, Warren will kill you if he knows you're here." Jade said, worried. That was the last thing she wanted tonight.

"I know, that's why we're going to run away." Jesse told her.

"We don't have time for this!" Chucky said. The sooner, the better, he thought.

"What, do you have a pumpkin carriage to catch?" Metal Matt joked.

"Very funny, Jan Murray." Chucky sarcastically said. He hated it when Metal Matt would mock him.

"Jade, you know I would do anything for you, right?" Jesse asked Jade.

"Jesse-" Jade began.

"You know, like if you cooked, I'd do the dishes, right? You know I would never take you for granted." Jesse said.

"And I thought that Endless Love movie was boring and sappy." Metal Matt pointed out.

"Then marry me. Marry me tonight." Jesse told Jade. Jade couldn't believe it.

"Where are we going to go?" Jade asked Jesse.

"Anywhere you want." Jesse said.

"What are we going to do for money?" Jade asked.

"I got money." Jesse said. Jesse pulls out 500 dollars in cash.

"Where did you get that?" Jade questioned, somewhat fearing the response.

"You know my neighbors Tiffany and Metal Matt? They're paying me 500 hundred dollars to take a couple of dolls to their friends in New Jersey. And there's another 500 when we get there." Jesse said.

"What have those freaks gotten you into?" Jade asked. She didn't like those two. They were way too weird for their own good. Jade wondered why Jesse even lived near them to begin with.

Chucky chuckles at this, and Tiffany slaps him and Metal Matt punches him.

"I don't know and I don't care. We can get an apartment, I can put you through college, I'll get a job. What do you say?" Jesse asked. He had the plan all worked out.

"I say I do." Jade answered.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Chucky said.

"Yeah, me too." Metal Matt admitted.

"Come on, let's get you packed." Jesse said to Jade.

They run off to the house.

"Aw, that's so romantic." Tiffany adoringly said.

"I give them 6 months. 3 if she gains weight." Chucky remarked.

Tiffany and Metal Matt glare at him.

"I'm not sure which part of that to be offended at." Metal Matt said.

Chief Kincaid is revealed to be behind the van, holding a bag of marijuana. He calls Needlenose on his phone.

"It's me. His van is parked right outside my house as we speak." Kincaid told Needlenose.

He hangs up the phone and attempts to break into the van, but to no avail. He runs off.

"Who's this guy? What's he doing?" Tiffany asked.

"Screwing with our ride, that's what he's doing." Metal Matt answered.

"Aw, what the hell, I need the exercise." Chucky said.

"Exercise? What are you, Jane Fonda?" Metal Matt remarked.

"Were you born with that knife super glued onto your hand or what." Tiffany said, turned off by Chucky's conventional style.

"What are you talking about?" Chucky asked.

"Dude, this is the 90s. You got to be a little bit more creative nowadays. Watch this."

Metal Matt searches the van for a proper murder object. He then sees a glass jar with several nails in it.

"Perfect." Metal Matt said. This would work just fine.

Chief Kincaid comes back with a crowbar and breaks into the van and buries the bag of marijuana in the back seat of the van. Tiffany is in the front seat laughing.

"Who's there?" Kincaid asked. Whoever it was, he was going to find out.

Kincaid sees the dolls and is disgusted. He then sees 15 nails on the dashboard.

"NOW!" Metal Matt and Tiffany say in unison, as he cuts a string, and sends all 15 nails directly into Kincaid's face, bloodying it.

"See? Now that's the work of a true homicidal genius." Metal Matt bragged.

"Wow. Some of your best work yet." Tiffany said, impressed.

"Pretty nice. You've come a long way. I see we trained you well." Chucky said, also impressed.

Jesse and Jade come out of the house, taking their time.

"Come on, let's clean this mess up!" Chucky says to Metal Matt and Tiffany.

All three of them clean up quickly. Jesse tosses their luggage into the van. He pauses.

"I could have sworn I had that door locked." Jesse said. Weird.

"Come on, let's go." Jade convinces Jesse.

Chucky sees the bag of weed and grabs it and puts it into his pocket.

"Oh, yeah!" Chucky excitedly says.

"You sicken me." Metal Matt says to Chucky. Metal Matt was straight edge, and did not partake in smoking marijuana, drinking alcohol, etc. Sometimes Metal Matt wondered why he hung out with Chucky to begin with.

As Stabbing Westward's "So Wrong" plays, the van drives away and passes the trailer home. Metal Matt looks at it wistfully in a homesick manner through the backseat window as they drive away. They pass a police car who asks them to pull over to The Gasworks.

Jesse, Jade, Metal Matt, Chucky, and Tiffany pull over into the Gasworks parking lot, where numerous teenagers are seen drinking and smoking pot, though they stop when they see Needlenose pull in. Needlenose gets out and confronts Jesse and Jade as Metal Matt gets out of the van. Chucky and Tiffany stay in.

"Officer Norton, I have a question. About all this stalking, Is this covered by your regular salary, or does my uncle pay you extra?" Jade asked Needlenose.

"Extra. Oh, believe you me, extra." Needlenose unashamedly said. Metal Matt hated the smugness in his voice.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice person, and that you're just doing your job, but can you just give us a break?" Jade begged Needlenose.

" I wish I could. It's nothing personal. It's just... the money." Needlenose laughed.

"You're disgusting! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jade screamed.

Jade slaps Needlenose, which leads Metal Matt and Jesse to keep them apart. Meanwhile, Chucky and Tiffany are seen smoking the planted marijuana in the van, with Chucky lighting up and passing a joint to Tiffany.

"OK, that's enough! OK, Nose Guard, back off. We've been traveling for a while. None of us have gotten any rest. C'mon Jade. Let's go pick some snacks up for the road, and Jesse will deal with this guy. Right, Jesse?" Metal Matt asked.

"Sure, I'll take care of it." Jesse assured the two of them.

Metal Matt and Jade go into The Gasworks to pick up snacks and drinks. It was a strange location. Both a place that served drinks, food, and sold snacks. No wonder Metal Matt hung out here all the time. Needlenose approaches the van, searching for the weed. Tiffany throws something at Needlenose's head. The dolls stay still, but not before Chucky quickly tosses what's left of the weed across the van. Needlenose gets the weed and exits the van. He shows Jesse what he's found.

"Oh, come on!" Jesse yelled. There was no way that was his. He couldn't even drink beer, let alone smoke pot. Something fishy was up.

Needlenose shoves Jesse on the front of his van.

"You're in a lot of trouble, kid. Don't you move." Needlenose reprimanded Jesse.

"Figures you two would hitch us a ride with the Fugitive." Chucky said. He didn't have time for this. "Gimme your lighter."

"For what?" Tiffany asked.

"Improvising." Chucky said.

Chucky grabs a flannel cloth, Tiffany's lighter and gets out of the van and crawls to Needlenose's car. Chucky had to be stealthy about this. They were already wasting so much time being stuck here. But of course, stealth was his bread and butter. He had gotten used to being sneaky. He puts the flannel cloth in the gas tank and lights it on fire. He quickly crawls back to the van. He couldn't let anyone see him.

"Come on..." Jesse softly said, waiting for Metal Matt and Jade to return. What was taking them so long?

Needlenose coughs and sees that his car is on fire. He screams as his car explodes. Mass hysteria ensues. Metal Matt and Jade come out of The Gasworks and upon seeing the damage, run to the van. All three get in the van and drive off quickly.

"Where were you two?" Jesse asked. One of them better have a good answer.

"In the Gasworks, getting snacks. You know, like I said in front of you, Jade, the cop, and Cheech and Chong's illegitimate children." Metal Matt said.

He shifted his eyes towards Chucky and Tiffany as he completed his sentence. Chucky and Tiffany were slightly shocked. They didn't think Metal Matt had seen them. They knew how he felt about drugs and alcohol. Chucky couldn't understand why someone would intentionally stay away from the pleasures of life like drinking or smoking pot. But Metal Matt was so different from the two of them. He was one strange guy.

"And we paid high price for these, so you better be grateful." Metal Matt said.

"Jesse, you should have something to say about what happened back there." Jade said.

"I think one of you two are crazy." Jesse said.

Metal Matt was a little bit shocked. Yeah, it was true, but still.

"Jade and I were nowhere near that police car. You actually think I would kill someone? Are you sure that weed wasn't yours?" Metal Matt said.

A cell phone in the van rings. Jesse answers it and puts it on speaker. It's David. It had been a while since Jesse and Jade had heard his voice. But both of them were too paranoid at this point.

"What the hell?" David said.

"Believe me, I have the same reaction you have." Jesse said. This was all too much to take in. He couldn't believe any of this was happening right now.

"Well, the cops seem to think it's all cut and dry. They think it's a multiple murder situation." David revealed.

"Norton was just one murder, right?" Jade answered. She was a bit confused by all of this. There were more murders lately? Metal City is one dangerous place to live, Jade thought to herself.

"They found a cigarette lighter next to the car, belonged to the cop that got stabbed and beheaded." David explained. Metal Matt and Tiffany smirked at the last detail. That murder was some of their best dirty work to date.

"And Jade, your uncle's missing. I know you two had nothing to do with this, but they're setting up roadblocks near the end of town. You two better lay low for a while." David advised.

"Thanks." Jesse half heartily said. He hung up the phone. Well, wasn't this fantastic. God, this was simply too, too much to take in. He just wanted to deliver these dolls and get the hell out of here. Now he and Jade were being accused of murder. This has been a bad night so far.

"Did you see Warren?" Jesse asked Jade.

"Not since this morning. You?" Jade answered.

"No. Where are we going to go this late at night?" Jesse asked. What place would be open?

"We're close to somewhere called Niagara Falls, so we'll technically be in Canada. That's right, Canada. I know a cool little hotel suite there. It's called The Honeymoon Suites Hotel." Metal Matt explained. He thought Canada was a cool place. He wasn't too fond of the cold temperature, but as far as the people went, they were nice and awesome.

"You've been to Canada?" Jesse asked. He was finding out more and more about this strange Metal Matt guy as time went on.

"I went to that hotel suite with Tiffany a couple years ago. It was very cool. We did everything there. We did it on beds, in hot tubs, everywhere. We had some fun times together. Not going to lie, I miss those nights very, very much." Metal Matt revealed.

Chucky's jaw dropped. He could not believe what he just heard. He knew that Metal Matt and Tiffany seemed to have some sort of side relationship, but he was unaware of that. And maybe he was better off that way. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Metal Matt's sex life, especially when it concerned him and Tiffany.

"OK, can you show us the way?" Jesse asked.

"Sure." Metal Matt replied.

They drive to Toronto, Ontario while Monster Magnet's "See You In Hell" plays in the background and stop in front of a chapel.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked Jesse.

"Do you trust me, Jade?" Jesse asked.

"Of course." Jade answered.

The two get out and enter the chapel. Metal Matt, Chucky, and Tiffany move to the front of the van.

"I think they make a cute couple. It would be a shame to break them up, if you know what I mean." Tiffany said.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Chucky said.

"I don't like the dude very much. The girl, however, she's okay." Metal Matt observed.

"Speaking of girls, what is up with you and Tiffany going to this hotel a couple years?" Chucky asked. He was really looking forward to hearing the answer to this question.

"It was strictly an adventure type of thing. It's not like we did it." Metal Matt answered. As far as he'll ever know, he thought to himself. He and Tiffany totally did it numerous times. And that was just at that place.

Inside the chapel, a priest is marrying Jesse and Jade. Meanwhile, Chucky is searching for something to listen to on the radio.

"Jesus, the music scene's gone to hell since I've been dead." Chucky remarked.

"You're telling me. It's all just boy bands and wuss rock." Metal Matt said.

The radio turns to Joan Jett's "I Love Rock n' Roll".

"Oh yeah!" Metal Matt, Chucky, and Tiffany all said in unison as they head bang and sing along to the catchy tune.

The song ends, and moves on to another classic rock song. Tiffany looks at the exterior of the chapel.

" Isn't it beautiful? I always dreamed of having a big church wedding with bridesmaids and a cake and my picture in the paper- not just the usual mugshot, but something really flattering." Tiffany said.

"Tiff, I'm sorry. For everything." Chucly said.

Metal Matt was a little surprised at this. Chucky apologizing? That was strange. Metal Matt never thought he would see Chucky express emotion.

"Um, I guess I can't complain. I mean, I always wanted the three of us to spend more time together, maybe do some traveling and see the world. Like we could go on tour with Metal Matt when he becomes a rock star." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see places like Los Angeles, Cleveland, New York, stuff like that. I've also heard good things about Paradise City. I've always heard that down there that the grass is green and the girls are pretty." Metal Matt revealed.

"Yeah, all three of us have so much fun together." Tiffany said.

The three of them then laugh for a while.

"Yep, life is full of surprises." Chucky remarked.

Suddenly Chief Kincaid pops up out of the trunk, apparently still alive, with the nails still in him.

"Kill him! Now!"

Chucky and Metal Matt stab him to death, while Jesse and Jade kiss in the church, now officially married.

"That was good." Tiffany said.

"Yes. That was... very good." Metal Matt agreed.

Metal Matt, Chucky, Tiffany, Jesse, and Jade are all in a hotel suite. They are all watching the TV where a reporter is conducting an interview with two detectives.

"Is it true that Jesse and Jade may in fact be the serial killers you've been tracking for the past few days?" The reporter asked.

"We can neither confirm or deny that. From the looks of it, it appears to be the work of one killer." The detective said.

"It's possible though, that one may be a hostage, or simply unaware of what the other is up to." The lieutenant added.

"At this time, in the absence of any other information, these two are considered to be armed, and extremely dangerous." The detective warned.

"Wonderful." Jade sarcastically said.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we deliver those dolls. Then we collect our money. We're going to need it." Jesse remarked.

A woman, named Diane then enters the room. She is dressed in pink lingerie.

"Well, hello, nurse." Metal Matt remarked. He still thought Tiffany was the hottest woman he had ever seen, but this woman was pretty hot as well. Not as hot as Tiffany, though. No one could reach her level of hotness.

"Excuse me, the door was open and I didn't realize there was anybody in here. Jack! I thought we were getting a suite."

A man, presumably Jack, slides into the room.

"Whoa. Who's this?" Jack asked.

"I thought we were getting a suite." Diane asked Jack. The two must have been lovers.

"It would be "suite" if you two got out of here." Metal Matt remarked. Now they were just annoying him.

"Yeah, this is our room." Jade told them.

Diane sees the Tiffany doll and goes crazy.

"Oh, Jack! Look at this doll! Have you ever seen anything so cute in your entire life? What a great idea for a wedding gift." Diane says. Then she sees Chucky. She is rather unimpressed by its crude and somewhat disturbing appearance.

"Oh. Well, this doll has a face only a mother could love."

"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I wouldn't talk that way if I were you. Hidey-ho!" Chucky says in his Good Guy doll voice.

"Chucky! Of course! He was a Good Guy doll! They were programmed to say all kinds of crap." Jack remembered.

"Well, three sentences, but who's counting?" Metal Matt remarked. He wished that these two would just disappear already.

"Well, I don't like him at all." Diane remarked.

Diane then takes Jesse's wallet off the counter. Metal Matt and Tiffany see this.

"You know, you two make a delicious couple. You and that guy over there." Jack said.

"Easy there, Dahmer." Metal Matt remarked.

"So what are you three up to tonight?" Diane asked.

"It's our wedding night." Jade answered. She too, wanted them to leave as well.

"Well, it's our wedding night too, which makes this so perfect. You know, the more, the merrier." Diane seductively said.

"Yeah, no. We have to get to bed, we have to wake up early." Jade told this strange couple.

"Well, we'll be right next door." Diane told the two as they exited the room, leaving only Metal Matt, Chucky, and Tiffany inside this giant suite.

"She doesn't deserve to wear that ring." Tiffany said, referring to Diane.

"Yeah, I really don't like those two. I think we know what to do." Metal Matt said.

Later that night, Jack and Diane are counting their money. All of it seemed to be stolen. Not just from Jesse, but from numerous other people as well.

"You know, we are technically on our honeymoon, remember?" Jack said.

"Well, it was your bright idea to come here." Diane remarked. She didn't want to come to this place. Jack didn't understand that, this was a pretty nice place.

"Hey, we're here. Let's make the best of this." Jack told Diane.

The two begin to kiss. Chucky, Tiffany, and Metal Matt sneak into the room. They appear at the side of the bed.

"You know what they say: The more, the merrier." Metal Matt said as he stabs Jack in the heart, briefly incapacitating him.

Diane runs away.

"You two, finish this clown. Be creative. I'll go get her." Metal Matt told the two.

Metal Matt goes after Diane. Tiffany grabs a champagne bottle and throws it at a mirror over the waterbed. Jack wakes up to see what is about to happen. The glass shards cut him and he bleeds to death, with several of his limbs flying all around the room.

"I love you." Chucky tells Tiffany.

Meanwhile, Metal Matt is chasing Diane. Diane reaches a crossroads, of sorts. Suddenly, Metal Matt jumps up from behind her and stabs her repeatedly in the chest. Metal Matt licks the machete, tasting Diane's blood. He drags the body back to Jack and Diane's suite. He couldn't leave this mess in the hall.

"Now who's the delicious couple?" Metal Matt remarked as he appeared in the two's room. He places Diane alongside Jack's corpse. Metal Matt cuts off Diane's ring finger and gives it to Chucky and Tiffany.

METAL MATT: I think I know what you two are about to do. Congrats, you crazy kids. If either of you need me, I'll be sleeping in the van.

Metal Matt leaves.

"I should have asked this a long time ago." Chucky embarrassingly says. Chucky pulls the ring from Diane's severed finger. "Will you be my bride?"

"YES!" Tiffany excitedly says

"By the way, I am anatomically correct you know." Chucky reminded Tiffany.

The two go in front of the fireplace and have sex.

Jesse and Jade are still awake, though not looking at one another. Jesse goes downstairs. Jade calls David. She could really use his advice right about now.

"Hello?" David answers.

"David, it's me." Jade says

"Jade! Where are you?" David asks. He was glad to hear her voice.

"Niagara Falls. The Honeymoon Suites Hotel, which believe me, is even worse than it sounds." Jade says.

"Are you OK?" David asked.

"No, I'm married." Jade said.

"Is that bad?" David asked.

"I'm really scared. I think he did it. What should I do?" Jade confessed to David. Jade was sure David would know what to do.

"Then you gotta go to the police." David told her.

"But I still love him. Is that wrong?" Jade asked.

"Hold on a second, I'm getting another call." David told her.

It is Jesse, who is standing outside in a payphone booth.

"Hey, David, it's me." Jesse began.

"Jesse. Hey." David was glad to hear his voice as well.

"I'm sorry to call you so late. I've got a problem. It's Jade." Jesse told him.

"Listen to me. Go to the police. Now, before someone else gets hurt!" David told Jesse.

A maid walks into Jack and Diane's room, unaware of what has happened, spraying Febreeze to get rid of the nasty stench. She then sees the bloodied corpses of Jack and Diane and screams for help...


	4. Chapter 4: Graveyard

Jesse and Jade run out of the hotel with the Chucky and Tiffany dolls. They wake up Metal Matt.

"What's going on?" Metal Matt asked.

"Something terrible happened in that hotel." Jade answered.

"Jade, this is too much for me. I love you, I will always love you, but there is a limit to how much I can take." Jesse admitted.

Jade looked stunned. What exactly is Jesse implying?

"Why are you talking to me like I'm crazy?" Jade asked Jesse. "I can't take this anymore!"

Suddenly their friend David knocks on the window, wearing sunglasses. We cut to Jesse driving, with David in the back, sitting across from the dolls and Metal Matt.

"Anyway, the thing that struck me, was how sure both of you sounded. And that to me, meant one of three things- One of you is lying, both of you are wacko, or both of you are wrong. Add that to the fact that I know you both better than anybody else. I am concluding that what we have here is a simple misunderstanding. Do you guys smell something in here?" David said.

Metal Matt, Chucky, and Tiffany looked at each other nervously. They knew exactly what that smell was. Kincaid. His corpse was still inside the van. Metal Matt wondered to himself why they didn't dump his body in Niagara Falls when they had the chance.

"By the way, who's this guy?" David asked, referring to Metal Matt. David had never seen anyone quite like Metal Matt before.

"Metal Matt, Prince Of Darkness." Metal Matt introduced himself in his unique way, shaking David's hand in the process.

"Right..." David said to himself. David was a little more than creeped out. Referring to themselves as the "Prince Of Darkness"? This guy has serious problems.

"So anyway, for the sake of argument, If it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, and it wasn't Metal Matt here, then who else would want to kill Needlenose and Warren?" David asked.

"And those people from last night?" Jade added.

"You're assuming Warren's dead. He's only missing." David reminded the two.

"You're suggesting that Warren-" Jade began before getting interrupted.

"Why not? I'd buy him as a psychopath before either of you two. Not even this guy over here." David said, referring to Metal Matt.

"Um... thanks?" Metal Matt replied. He had no idea whether it was a compliment or not.

"Something really stinks here." David pointed out. He was starting to get suspicious.

David starts to pick up the dolls before being stopped by Metal Matt.

"Don't touch those dolls. Give 'em here." Metal Matt said.

David spots the blood and lifts up the case to discover Kinkaid's corpse. He grabs Kincaid's gun from his holster before quickly closing the gate. How could they do such a thing? David thought. Granted, Kincaid probably deserved it, but still, that's a line that shouldn't be crossed.

"I feel like such an idiot." Jesse admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Jade agreed.

"I mean, I can't believe I actually thought you could kill someone." Jesse said.

"David, what would we do without you?" Jade asked David.

"'without me'?" David said. What did they mean by that?

"You set us straight. We owe you one." Jesse said.

"You're a good friend. The best." Jade told David. She attempted to hug him before David pulls a gun out of Jade.

"Pull over, pull over now!" David demanded.

"David, put the gun down!" Jesse pleaded with his friend.

"Why, so you can kill me too? You're good. You even had me fooled." David told the two.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked. This was too much...

"This!" David said as he opened the case to reveal Kincaid's corpse.

Jesse and Jade couldn't believe it. They instantly blamed each other.

"Shut up!" David told the two. He saw a police car and yelled for help. Suddenly, Chucky and Tiffany came alive.

"Nobody move!" Chucky demanded.

"It's time everybody shut the hell up. Starting with you." Metal Matt said, and turned to David.

Metal Matt grabbed David by the throat and started tearing and ripping at it. The flesh tore from the muscle which tore from off the bone. The muscles were all bloody and aggravated from Metal Matt's immortal strength. Metal Matt carries the suffering David and throws him in front of a moving truck which hits David, who explodes to pieces.

"Get moving!" Metal Matt demanded.

"Now!" Tiffany added.

The van enters New Jersey. Metal Matt looks out the window and looks at the night scenery. He enjoys it thoroughly.

"New Jersey. A far cry from Metal City, but it'll do... for now." Metal Matt admitted to himself. Sometimes he had to admit a lot of things to himself. They weren't always nice.

"I imagine that you two have a few questions. You do know who I am, right?" Chucky asked Jesse and Jade.

"Chucky." Jesse answered. Jesse knew the legacy of Chucky. It was all over the news when he was growing up.

"And I assume you know Metal Matt." Chucky said.

"And this is Tiffany." Chucky said.

"I believe we've already met, haven't we, sweetface?" Tiffany said. Jesse realized that it was the Tiffany that lived right next to him. He couldn't believe it. How was she in a doll's body?

"S-so how did you end like this?" Jesse asked Tiffany.

"It's a long story that we don't feel like explaining. The fact of the matter is that Chucky, Tiffany, and I go way, way back. All the way to the '80s. But that's a story for another night." Metal Matt revealed to Jesse.

"What are you going to do with us?" Jade asked the three of them.

"Funny you should ask." Chucky told her.

"These bodies are okay, but they're like apartments that we're renting." Tiffany explained.

"And you know what they say about real estate: location, location, location." Chucky said.

"And unfortunately for you two, you're in the wrong place at the wrong time." Metal Matt said.

The radio then goes to a commercial with a newscaster discussing the news.

"This is a special report. The Jesse and Jade case keeps getting more peculiar by the minute. Fingerprints discovered at separate crime scenes have been identified as belonging to Charles Lee Ray, the notorious serial killer gunned down in Chicago in 1988. Now police confirm that Ray's corpse will be exhumed from a Hackensack, New Jersey cemetery sometime today."

"Well you did such a good job. You're supposed to cover your tracks when you kill someone." Metal Matt said to Chucky. Chucky's plan was unraveling. Was Metal Matt surprised? Of course he wasn't.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tiffany asked.

"Shut up! Let me think!" Chucky screamed.

"That's not going to help much." Metal Matt remarked, mocking Chucky. Practically his favorite pastime.

"Well, we've got to get some new wheels. Every cop within 500 miles is looking for this van. We need something inconspicuous, but with a little style." Chucky suggested.

The scene cuts to night time, with a camper going down the road, as Bruce Dickinson's "Trumpets Of Jericho" is playing in the background. It passes a sign that says, "Welcome to Hackensack". Inside the camper, Tiffany is dolling up a tied up Jade, while Jesse is driving with Chucky in the passenger seat, with Metal Matt sitting in a chair listening to Joan Jett's Good Music album on a CD player. He was currently on the track "Just Lust".

Tiffany goes to the oven and gets a apron from the closet, opening it to reveal a dead elderly couple with both their throats slit.

"Excuse me!" Tiffany says as she grabs the apron.

Jade attempts to get Metal Matt's attention. It probably wasn't a good idea to interrupt him listening to his rock music, but he seemed nice enough. It was worth a shot.

"Metal Matt, Metal Matt!" Jade softly said to Metal Matt.

Metal Matt takes off his headphones and listens to what Jade has to say.

"Can you please untie me? I'll forget all about this if you let us go." Jade pleaded with Metal Matt.

"Sorry, I can't. To be honest, I have nothing against you two. It's nothing personal. I'm just helping out my friends. Well, just Tiffany. I could care less about that ginger doll sitting up there." Metal Matt told Jade.

"I heard that." Chucky said. He was getting sick and tired of Metal Matt's putdowns.

"Yeah, and I'm just sitting here, not giving a crap." Metal Matt retorted back to Chucky.

Tiffany takes a tray of cookies, gives a couple to Metal Matt, and takes the rest to Chucky.

"Nobody makes Swedish Meatballs like you, babe." Chucky complimented Tiffany.

"Thanks, honey pot. I hope you left room for dessert." Tiffany said.

"You know it, pooky." Chucky said to her.

"You know, if I had known that marriage was such a great gig, I never would have waited this long to tie the knot." Chucky admitted to Jesse.

Jesse then remembered what Tiffany told him just a couple of nights earlier. This could be his and Jade's way out of this predicament.

"On the other hand, she doesn't seem like much of a housekeeper, does she?" Jesse asked him.

"Tiff? Those dishes aren't going to wash themselves." Chucky told her.

Tiffany had a displeased look on her face. Jade decided to take advantage.

"You were nice enough to cook for him, the least he can do is wash the dishes." Jade said.

Tiffany throws plates at Chucky, nearly hitting him. What the hell was she doing?

"What are you doing?"

"Here I am slaving away over a hot stove, making cookies, making Swedish meatballs, and for what? For a man who doesn't appreciate me! You could learn a lot from Metal Matt." Tiffany said.

Metal Matt had a smirk on his face in response to that last line from Tiffany.

"How dare you..." Chucky warned.

"Don't speak to me that way!" Tiffany told Chucky.

"You started it!" Chucky retorted back.

"I did no-" Tiffany says before being kicked into the oven by Jade and shuts the door.

"No!" Metal Matt screamed as he attacked Jade.

Chucky fires a gun at Jade but misses. Jesse pushes Chucky through the window. Metal Matt attempts to choke Jesse before Jesse stops the RV, sending Metal Matt through the windshield. Metal Matt's arms are covered in blood due to lacerations from the broken glass. Metal Matt rolls down a hill as the RV does the same. A gas pipe breaks inside the RV.

"Jesse? Jesse? Please answer! Please!" Jade pleaded with Jesse. She was hoping he was still alive.

Tiffany, badly burnt, comes flying out the oven and attacks Jade, but is thrown out by Jesse. Jesse grabs a knife and sets Jade free. Jesse and Jade go out the RV just before it explodes.

"Hey, beautiful." Chucky said to Jade. "Move it!" Chucky convinced Jade to take him to the cemetery. It wasn't too far.

Tiffany is seen crawling to the gun, but Jesse steps on her hand. Jesse picks Tiffany up by the hair and takes her to the cemetery gates. Metal Matt, bloodied, is seen crawling away from the RV. He slowly gets up and the blood supernaturally disappears. Metal Matt slowly limps towards the cemetery gates.

Chucky and Jade reach the cemetery gates. Chucky shoots a grave digger.

"Get down there. Open the coffin." Chucky demanded of Jade.

"I'M TRYING!" Jade screamed at him. The coffin finally opens, revealing the skeletal remains of Charles Lee Ray. Rats crawl out of the skeleton's eye holes.

"You really didn't need to see that." Even Chucky was creeped out by his own corpse. "Give me the amulet."

Jade grabs it and sends the head rolling. "You broke my neck!" Chucky exclaimed.

Jesse arrives with Tiffany.

"Let her go!" Chucky demanded.

"Let Jade go first!" Jesse demanded.

"Get going. And Jade? See you real soon." Chucky said.

"Get outta here." Jesse said.

Tiffany and Jade walk past each other.

"You're a lucky girl." Tiffany congratulated Jade.

She reaches Chucky.

Jesse and Jade are tied up while Chucky is performing the chant.

"Ade due damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau haberdasher of wood chaloitte. Secoise entienne but death pea. Morteisma place of vocuier of mieu vochette. Endenlieu for boisette damballa! Endenlieu for boisette damballa! Endenlieu for boisette damballa! This is it!" Chucky chanted.

"I love you, Chucky." Tiffany told him.

Chucky was weird out, just a little bit. He already knew that. What was the point in saying it again?

"I know." Chucky retorted.

"We belong together. Kiss me." Tiffany said.

Chucky and Tiffany kiss. Tiffany quietly pull Chucky's knife from his pocket and stabs him in the back, leading him to tumble.

"Augh... Why?" Chucky slowly said, weak and feeling betrayed. He probably should have seen this coming. Could he really trust Tiffany?

"Chucky. Look at us. Don't you see? We belong dead. Goodbye darling. I'll see you in hell." Tiffany explained.

Jesse and Jade eventually free themselves. Tiffany is suddenly knocked down by Chucky, now wielding a shovel. The two fight for awhile, before Tiffany is knocked down again. She then attempts to strangle Chucky, before being stabbed in the stomach by Chucky.

"My mother always told me love would set me free." Tiffany weakly said.

Tiffany falls down. Suddenly, Metal Matt appears out of nowhere and tackles Chucky. Metal Matt obviously saw what Chucky had done to Tiffany. This could very well be unforgivable.

"It's time to play, Chuckster." Metal Matt said, taunting Chucky.

Metal Matt assaults Chucky, strangles him, and stabs him several times, cutting off his hands and legs. However Chucky still is able to move. Metal Matt sees a shard of broken glass from a nearby temple, and pulls a cord, sending the broken glass down and decapitates Chucky, who finally dies.

At dawn, Metal Matt, Jesse, and Jade are standing in the graveyard.

"Are you going to kill us?" Jade asked Metal Matt. She was still unsure which side he was on.

"No. I think I've done enough killing for a few days." Metal Matt said to the two of them. The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about us?" Jesse asked. After all, they were still wanted by Metal City.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you two. You two can stay at me and Tiffany's place for a while, at least until this whole thing blows over. I've never been caught by the police, and never will. Hopefully this whole thing will be considered a mystery best left unsolved."

"It must have been difficult killing your friend." Jade said, attempting to sympathize with Metal Matt the best she can.

"Not really. He was kind of a jerk, to be honest. At one time, he was my friend. But I wanted to be with Tiffany. He made that impossible. This piece of crap is going to be no big loss. As far as Tiffany goes, I'm going to miss her. In a weird way, these two were so wrong, yet so right for one another. Well, the cops are almost here. Follow me. We'll get home." Metal Matt admitted.

Metal Matt, Jesse, and Jade run to the opposite side of the road from the cops, with Metal Matt hijacking a van similar to Jesse's old van. They all get in, and go back to Metal City to Metal Matt and Tiffany's old trailer home.

The Detective approaches the Graveyard.

"I'm here at the graveyard. No sign of Jesse or Jade. I do see some pretty interesting things here. Get forensics down here. You're never going to believe this." The detective tells someone on the phone.

The Detective approaches Tiffany. Tiffany then suddenly comes alive. Blood sprays out of Tiffany, blinding the Dectitive. A baby crawls underneath Tiffany's gown. It jumps onto the detective and The Detective's mid section is slashed open as the baby rips his intestines out and hangs him from a tree with it..

The End. 


End file.
